


written consent

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: a beta who needs her omega's written consent
Series: /betalovinghousehold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 6





	written consent

"Are you okay?" The beta asks, the omega rolls their eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Will you ask for consent a thousand times?"

"Yes. I care," she kisses their forehead. "You know I care."

"I gave you _written_ consent, baby."

"I know," she kisses their forehead again, the omega blushes. "You're adorable."

"Will you fuck me or not?"

She rolls her eyes. How her mate is both horny as fuck and adorable still a mystery to her. She kisses the tip of their nose, their cheeks and their chin before offering a deep and hot and gentle kiss. She kisses does their jawline while she moves her hand down their chest and stomach. So soft and warm, the omega's hands holds onto her shoulder.

She moves her hand down until she finds that spot of omega slick. She loves how wet her sweet mate gets even out of heat. It's hot and also makes her proud. She spent too long hearing that she'd be luck if she could satisfy a male beta.

But here she is, with an omega and being good enough for them.


End file.
